Hunter High
by Neko-miko
Summary: Imagine your a freshman in your high school, everything goes normal except for one thing. The Hunter cast suddenly appears! What a freaky school year this is going to be! Still wondering then R&R pleaz.Second Chappie with Killua up!
1. Ivey x High School x Strange Incounter

Well hello minna san, wassup hows it goin? All good? Well just like the summary said, Imagine yourself as a freshman starting in high school, you have normal friends, normal teachers (not for long), normal everything.except for one thing your classmates are the Hunter main peeps. Well have no idea of how its gonna be, read my experience and find out!  
  
--------------------------------------------------Summary------------------- -------------------------  
  
I'm starting my new year of high school as a freshman and everything seems according to plan for more than a month now. But something very unexpectant happens in my life, how will this affect my high school year? Hope you will love it cuz I know ya'll will  
  
*notes* My name is Ivey (pronounced like the Pokemon Evee not Ivy, cuz Spanish letter I is pronounced like and E)  
  
And yes I'm Spanish (I am Puerto Rican) so expect some Spanish words in there.  
  
---------------------------------------------Beginning of da story---------- ---------------------------  
  
Hunter High  
  
"Yo, girl wait up"  
  
A loud shout can be heard as a young girl is running to catch up with  
her bus including another girl behind her.  
  
"C'mon Onica we gonna miss da bus" the young girl in front called out.  
  
Suddenly the bus stopped and opened the door for them and the  
girls got on receiving grunts and dirty looks from the bus driver for  
making him stop.  
  
"Damn, we almost missed da bus again" one of the girls said to the  
other as they sat down on the seats panting.  
  
"My momma's gonna whoop my ass if I miss school again" replied the  
other.  
  
"Yo, Ivey was crackin" A tall black guy shouted.  
"Dat dumb as hell driver's ass almost left us" the girl by the name of  
Ivey responded.  
  
"Damn, dunno why dat buss driver always be hatin' " the black guy  
called back.  
  
"Um, Ivey so are u gonna go wit me to gym" the girl next to Ivey  
asked.  
  
"Ya and Onica please hook me up wit Jon please" Ivey pleaded to her  
friend.  
  
"Sure girl, after all u is da one dat told me Chris was playin Alicia  
out" Onica replied.  
  
"Ok, so it's all good" Ivey told Onica.  
  
The bus arrived to its final stop at the high school the bus  
door opened and kids flowed out continuously from their busses to the  
school.  
  
"Yo Ivey come ova here" A girl shout out.  
  
"Rina wait up" Ivey crossed the crowded halls to meet up wit her  
friend Rina.  
  
"Ivey guess what I heard" Rina told the two.  
  
"What"  
  
"That there's these new students but I dunno how dey look like" Rina  
informed them.  
  
"So"  
  
"Whatta ya mean "So" " Rina shouted.  
  
"Rina, you knows all well dat ders a bunch of these crack heads  
roamin' round da school wats new students gonna make a difference"  
Ivey pointed out.  
"Well I dunno 'bout chu but u best be watchin' out for cute guys" Rina  
replied.  
  
"Ya so I it can replace Jon, right" Ivey asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Ivey ya need a better guy in ya life not just some hand-me-  
downs" Rina told them.  
  
"Well, me and Onica gotta go to homeroom so c'ya later" Ivey waved  
goodbye.  
  
They reached to the halls and Onica waved goodbye to Ivey as she  
entered her homeroom and Ivey entered hers. She sat down in her seat  
close to a girl who started to talk to her.  
  
"Ivey hows my home gurl doin' " a girl greeted.  
  
"The usual Tay" Ivey responded.  
  
The homeroom bell rang and the two girls started talkin, soon  
the door opened and a boy with outrageously spiky hair and wearing a  
green outfit entered da room giving a yellow slip to the teacher and  
waiting for his response. The teacher nodded stood up and tried to  
call the class's attention but to no avail.  
  
"Shut up" the teacher yelled.  
  
Soon everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to  
the teacher and the new student.except the two girls.  
  
"Everyone this is Gon he's a new student from I dunno where but just  
treat him nicely alright" The teacher obviously not to enthusiastic.  
  
"Um kid just sit between those to girls in the back ok" the teacher  
mumbled.  
  
"Uh ok" the boy started walking to the empty desk in the back.  
  
He sat down and just looked around the class room and Ivey just  
took a quick glance at the boy thinking he wasn't anything special and  
then her eyes popped out realizing who the boy was.  
  
"Gon!" Ivey yelled out.  
  
Everyone in the whole class looked at the girl who just yelled.  
  
"Ivey do you know this guy?" Tay whispered.  
  
"Gon Freeces" Ivey called out again.  
  
"Yes that is my name" Gon replied nervously as he thought she had seen  
a ghost.  
  
Ivey started poking Gon in different places bewildered at the  
person she is looking at mumbling to herself its all a dream.  
  
"Ivey do u know this guy?" Tay asked again.  
  
"Know him, I've known the guy since he was 12 yrs old in the hunter  
exams!" Ivey cried out.  
  
"Um I've never saw you in the hunter exams so how do you know me?" Gon  
asked.  
  
Ivey just stood there staring at him up and down, she finally  
relaxed took deep breaths and started to speak.  
  
"What the hell u r doin' in this place!!!!!!!!!!!" Ivey shouted.  
  
"Ivey keep your voice down" the teacher remarked.  
  
Gon scared to speak just cringed at the homicidal girl thinking  
she'll bite his head off if he gave her a wrong answer.  
  
"Um I dunno we just fell through this portal and a weird lady told us  
to go to this place" Gon said quickly.  
  
"What do ya 'we' " Ivey demanded.  
"Me, Killua--" before Gon finished his sentence Ivey cried out.  
  
"KILLUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ivey screamed.  
  
"Ivey, one more time and I'm writing you up" the teacher threatened.  
  
Gon to scared to speak waited till Ivey said something. Tay just  
looked confuse.  
  
"Ok so let me get this straight, you and Killua fell through a portal  
that brought you to here right" Ivey said slow and calmly.  
  
"Not just Killua but Kurapika and Leorio too" Gon said weakly.  
  
Ivey just dropped dead off her desk and Tay called the  
teacher that she fainted.  
  
"Huh" Ivey woke up minutes after she fainted.  
  
"Ivey what's wrong with you today" the teacher asked.  
  
"Where's Gon?" she called out.  
  
"I'm right here" Gon smiled.  
  
Ivey stood up grabbed Gon and she asked him.  
  
"If you're in this school show me ya schedule" she asked.  
  
He quickly looked at his bag and took out a small piece of paper  
with school subjects on there. She took it and looks at it and  
blinked. Ironically he has almost all of the classes with him.  
  
"Oh god" she whispered.  
  
"Ivey answer me now, how do you know this guy" Tay demanded.  
  
"Tay I'll tell ya later in gym ok" Ivey responded weakly.  
  
Before Tay could say anything the homeroom bell rang. And all  
the students walked out of the class room.  
  
"Gon, come with me" Ivey grabbed Gon's arm and pulled in the hall.  
  
"Whahh" Gon cried out as he was being pulled harshly.  
  
"Gon do you know how to get to around dis school?" Ivey asked.  
  
"Um no I've got lost several times" he said sheepishly.  
  
"Well your in luck I'll be ya guide" Ivey said happily.  
  
"Ivey!" a familiar girl called.  
  
"It's Onica c'mon Gon" she said grabbing Gon again.  
  
"Well since ya got gym wit me I'll show ya where da gym is at" she  
said quickly going to Onica.  
  
But she doesn't know of the change that's goin affect not  
only her day but her freshman school year.  
  
--------------------------------------------Till the next chapter----------- ----------------------------  
  
So what did ya guys think of it! Luv it or hate it! Please Review so I can continue!  
  
Next Chappie is gonna be wit my little bad boy Killua!!!! 


	2. Explanation x PhysEd x Killua

Hello minna san it's been a little while with write but patience makes the story better. Well I hoped u liked my first chappie cuz I'm depending on U. And I also have a bad news to tell u guys. My friend Andrew committed suicide on Sunday the 19 of October so I'm dedicating this fan fiction story to him so hope you enjoy it.  
R.I.P. Andrew.  
  
--------------------------------------------------Summary------------------- ----------------------  
  
Well since now I met Gon and fainted (you would faint if u saw Gon in your skool 2!) And now since I have *most* of the classes with him I m gonna have abit of surprise next period! And hopefully it doesn't affect my school life! It starts out as Gon tryin to find clothes for gym class and the person u least excpected dropped him off clothes (u wont believe who). And Gym class will be quite different since Jon is in my class. So here's the next chapter. And we r gonna find out da reason y they came here  
  
---------------------------------------------- Disclaimer ------------ -----------------------------  
  
No, I don't own anything here except me and only Togahashi-san and the skool board who owns the skool and staff. So don't expect anything  
  
-----------------------------------------------------Story Time------------- ----------------------------  
  
Hunter High  
  
R.I.P.  
  
Andrew. Que las alas de Dios te yeban  
  
"Hey, umm I forgot your name" a boy with a green outfit was being dragged harshly around they crowded halls.  
  
"Its Ivey don't forget next time" Ivey told him pulling him to the stairs almost falling down the stairs  
  
Suddenly Ivey stopped and made Gon bumped into her violently. But of course she was unaffected and Gon just bumped his nose hard on her heavy book bag.  
"Itai" Gon rubbed his nose.  
  
"Wait a sec, how did u get here in dis world?" Ivey turned around looking at him  
  
"Um while me and everyone was looking was taking a break in the woods and I fell in this well that glowing and I remember everyone trying to grab me and we ended up in a parking lot at night" Gon explained.  
  
"Ok. and where do u guys sleep?" Ivey asked not noticing that teachers were telling them to get to class before the bell rings.  
  
"Anywhere, but it's hard to find a lake to get a bath; Killua tried to sneak into peoples houses and try to take a bath but when he did, they forced him outside soaked. naked" Gon sounded embarrassed.  
  
"Hmm Killua wet and naked." Ivey wondered.  
  
Gon just sweat dropped  
  
"We're goin, just leave us alone" Ivey yelled out at the teacher  
  
"What did I just hear young lady?" the teacher agitated.  
  
Ivey was just about to make a remark but Gon covered her mouth and replied.  
  
"We leaving now thank you for telling us" Gon said sweetly.  
  
"That's good to know now hurry" the teacher left with a smile on her face.  
  
"Why did u just do dat" Ivey asked.  
  
"I just don't want to be late in my first day of school" he answered jolly.  
  
"Oh whateva lets just go" Ivey once again dragged him.  
  
Ivey took him to a stairwell and told him to go downstairs saying that's the boys gym locker room is down stairs and just ask for a pair of beginner's clothes. Gon went down stairs and Ivey just sighed.  
  
"Poor kid, hey why am I sayin dat it should be me oh God wat trouble did I get into" she went to her own girl lockers and she heard screams and ran to the room  
  
"Oh My God what the F**** r u doin here!" a girls hard scream can be heard all around.  
  
"Wats happenin now!" Ivey ran to her lockers only to her surprise it was the guy she dreamed her little *Neko* was in the floor covered in girls clothes.  
  
"Killua!!!!" Ivey yelled dropped her book bag and ran to him and took off all the clothes off and found him his eyes swirled and also a. bloody nose. She knew Killua couldn't let himself get hit so he got that bloody nose from watchin all the half naked girls.  
  
"Ivey do you know that pervert?!" a girl asked her shocked to see her comforting him.  
  
"Ya and help me get him outta here" she yelled dragging him out to the showers.  
  
Ivey turned on the showers to cold and Killua eyes turned to normal and saw a girl in front of him waving a hand at him smiling and behind her a bunch of half naked girls.  
  
"I've must have died and went to heaven instead of hell, oh god is so forgiving" Killua said quietly.  
  
Ivey slapped him.  
  
"Welcome to reality" Ivey said  
  
"Hey why am I wet?" Killua stood up noticed that he was soaked.  
  
"Come here" she dragged him to the gym teachers office and showed him to the teacher explained wat happened and the teacher just gave him a beginner's clothes and escorted him to the boys locker. personally.  
  
Ivey quickly changed clothes and noticing that all the girls' r looking at her strangely.  
  
"What" she asked.  
  
"The boy just went into our locker looked at us naked and u didn't beat his ass like u usually do Ivey?" Tay told her.  
  
"So I know I can beat any boy's ass but I know him and he's new so give'm a chance" Ivey explained.  
  
"You just like him just say it" Tay told her.  
  
"Maybe I do" Ivey smiled.  
  
"Anyways wat happened to dat new boy?" Tay asked.  
  
"He's livin wit me now" Ivey fixed her hair and left a bunch of girls clueless. 


End file.
